


Cookies

by Fake_Ruby



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, pining nate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby
Summary: Nate brings Ray cookies and they confess their love.





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted the title to be Cockies but I decided against it because I have self control.
> 
> Another Steelatom fic because it's night two of the crossover and even though the CW hates its fans I don't.

Ray is in his lab working on the atom suit. He drops his screwdriver for the fifth time in as many minutes and sighs as he bends over to pick it up.

He's reaching for the screwdriver, ass in the air, when he hears someone clear their throat behind him. Ray stands up quickly and whips around, finding Nate in the doorway, holding a plate of cookies.

"Uh, hey," Nate says, giving a dorky little wave. "I figured you probably haven't eaten in a while and I baked cookies so..." Nate trailed off, raising the plate, as if Ray couldn't already see it, and then setting it down on the workbench. How could a grown man be so adorable?

"Oh, thanks, but I can't have those. Chocolate chip cookies aren't gluten free." Ray turned back to the atom suit, trying to ignore how good those cookies looked. The chocolate was gooey and Ray's mouth had started watering, but he was used to not being able to eat good food.

"Yeah, I know, that's why I tried a gluten free recipe. First time trying it though, so don't judge too hard," Nate said, nervously wringing his hands.

Ray perks up. Nate made cookies and used a recipe just for him? He puts down his screwdriver and wipes his hands on his shirt, earning himself an eye roll from Nate.

Ray just grins as he reaches for a cookie, taking a huge bite and instantly releasing a moan. The cookies were warm, straight from the oven, and the chocolate melted in his mouth. 

"Oh my god, Nate, that's so good," Ray moaned around the food in his mouth. Nate shifted slightly in the corner of Ray's vision, but Ray didn't pay much attention, focusing on the best cookies he'd ever eaten.

"Wait, have you tried one yet?" Ray asked.

Nate shook his head and opened his mouth to respond verbally, but Ray shoved the rest of his cookie directly into Nate's mouth. Nate's tongue touched Ray's fingers, and he nearly shuddered at the contact. Maybe that hadn't been the smartest move. Luckily Nate was kind of out of things too, surprised at suddenly having a cookie in his mouth.

Nate gets his bearings and manages to chew and swallow. Ray stares at his throat as he does so.

"Not bad," Nate says.

"Not bad? That's heavenly! The best thing I've ever put in my mouth. I just wish it was bigger." Ray hears Nate choke, and looks over in concern, but he isn't eating another cookie. "That way I can eat more cookie and still say I've only eaten two," Ray finishes, watching Nate's red face the entire time.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Nate squeaks out, then clears his throat. "I mean, I'm fine." This time his voice is closer to normal.

Ray smiles at him, then returns to his work on the atom suit. Nate hops up on the workbench, swinging his legs and just watching Ray. This is something that happens a lot. They enjoy each other's company, even if they're not actually talking. Ray speaks up after a few minutes.

"Cookie me."

"Huh?" Nate startles out of his daydream, at least Ray assumes he was daydreaming, and makes eye contact with Ray.

"I don't have any free hands but I want another cookie."

"Oh," Nate says, picking up a cookie and holding it in front of Ray's mouth.

Ray takes bites out of it as he continues working, enjoying Nate's body so close to him as he makes adjustments to his suit.

When he finishes the cookie, he notices Nate going to wipe some of the melted chocolate off his fingers.

"Wait!" he yells, grabbing Nate's wrist. "You can't waste the chocolate!"

"Well I don't want it." 

"Then I'll have it," Ray says, taking Nate's fingers in his mouth and sucking. He licks every last bit of chocolate he can find before finally releasing Nate.

Nate is staring at Ray in silence and Ray stares back, realizing the gravity of his actions. He's about to apologize when he notices Nate's pupils are blown wide, and then he smiles.

"You know, you might have something else I want to put in my mouth," Ray says.

Nate's jaw drops. "Are you kidding me? That's the line you use?"

Ray smiles but before he can respond Nate's lips are on him. The kiss is passionate, filled with all the love they'd been bottling up.

"If I'd known all it took was some cookies to get us together I would have baked for you years ago."

"Just shut up and kiss me," Ray murmurs back.

Ray licks into Nate's mouth, savoring the taste of the cookies. Nate runs his hands along Ray's, back, across his shoulders, down his arms. They break apart after a few moments, gasping for breath.

"God, I love you," Nate says, resting his forehead against Ray's.

"I love you more," Ray whispers back, placing a kiss on Nate's nose and then pulling away. "But I need more cookies."

Nate chuckles, staring at Ray fondly as he picks up a cookie in each hand, closing his eyes as he enjoys each bite.

Ray notices Nate watching and smiles. The cookies are delicious and Ray finishes the entire plate, with Nate kissing him between bites. Ray can honestly say he's never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these boys and if you loved this story please leave kudos and a comment!!


End file.
